Rock You Like The Hurricane
by RRatedauthor
Summary: Shane/Shannon/? oneshot... a practical joke turns into something a bit more memorable for the Hurricane. Contains slash!


All Characters are courtesy WWE Inc.

Rock You Like A Hurricane

"Holy practical joke!" Shane Helms, aka the Hurricane, exclaimed, looking at his street clothes.. Someone had decided to throw them into the shower and they were soaked.

"Problem, 'cane?"

"What do you think?" He gestured at his laundry.

"Tough break. At least you got something to go home in. If that happened to me, I'd be in real trouble." HHH gestured at his tights. "Expecially in this weather."

"I was supposed to be going out with Shannon after the match. Now I look like a Hurri-freak!"

"You could always go to that new club down the street."

"I heard it was a gay bar!" Shane exclaimed

"So?" HHH answered "At least you wouldn't look like a freak."

"Holy confusion!"

"Whatever. Would you mind getting your crap out of the shower? I need to use it."

Shane dragged his soaked bag out the puddle it had been throw in. To his dismay, his clothes were soaked just enough that wearing them was not an option. Disgustedly, he threw them into the nearest garbage can. He'd be shopping in the morning, that was for sure.

"Hey, Shane, you still coming out with me?" Shannon had long since changed and was staring at him.

"I was, but someone pulled one on the Hurricane. Holy awkwardness!" Shane quickly explained the situation to him.

"Well, we could always go to that bar down the street..."

"Holy repetitiveness! Does everyone think I'm a Hurri-queer?"

"Except for you and Mighty Molly, no one has ever seen you with a girl... people are talking." Shannon answered "Now, are you coming or no?"

Shane thought. He could either spend a night home alone or go out with his best friend who he hadn't spent much time with since their days in 3 Count.

"Sure, Shan, but do you have something I could wear?"

"Nothing in your size. I could try to find Jeff. He's closer to your build than me."

"Holy..."

"...and please stop with the Hurricane shtick. The cameras are off."

Shane nodded. He had a problem recently of separating his character from the real Shane Helms. So much so, he had talked to creative about changing his gimmick.

"No thanks. I'd rather be seen like this than looking like a version of Jeff Hardy."

"Then I guess we are going to the bar down the street." Shannon didn't seem bothered by it. Shane wondered if the rumours he'd heard about the Prince of Punk were also true.

Shane reached into his locker and pulled out his cape and mask. "If the Hurricane is going out in public, then he must keep his real identity a secret... to the Hurri-cycles!"

"How about we just take my car?" Shannon asked

"Okay." Shane was back in full Hurricane mode, complete with Batman-esque exit move.

"I hope you guys were right." Shannon followed.

They drove the short two blocks to the bar. A neon sign blazed over head. It looked like a giant penis.

"Holy innuendo. That looks like a giant..."

"I know." Shannon replied "We're here."

No line-up, and the bouncer didn't even seem weirded out by a guy in a lime-green and black superhero costume. He just took their money and waved them inside.

The bar was not packed, but there were enough people inside to make things interesting. Shane and Shannon bought drinks and retreated to a table in the back corner whey they could keep an eye on things. Surprisingly, the pair did not look too out of place amongst the leather Daddies, gym twinks and other partygoers.

"Holy inebriation! I need to take a Hurri..."

"Just go!" Shannon interrupted "I don't need to know. I'll be right here if you need me."

Shane headed for the back of the club. He assumed that was where the bathrooms were. But you know the expression about assuming, right...?

"Holy darkness!" he whispered The only lights were the black light hanging overhead. In his costume, Shane shone like the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center. There were guys everywhere, doing anything and everything and it was very difficult to move without brushing against things. Although, the longer he stayed, the more Shane found himself watching and the less he thought about how badly he had to piss.

"Hey, cutie... what are you supposed to be?"

"I am the Hurricane... defender of the weak..." Shane went into his speech.

"I am Evan... and I want to suck you off." There was something familiar about him... Shane could swear he'd seen his face somewhere else before. But his powers of recollection were somewhat dulled by the beer and completely gone when Evan gripped his semi-hard cock and began stroking him.

"Holy..." Shane squeaked. This was a first for him. Sure, he'd had experiments when he was in high school, but this was the real deal and he didn't know what he should do, although his dick sure did.

Evan giggled. "I think I've found your Kryptonite."

It seemed than Evan was willing to do all the work, so Shane just leaned against the near wall and let his body take over. Hard already, he watched as Evan freed his dick from his trunks and licked it softly with his tongue. Just the light touch was almost enough to send him off, but he used all his "powers" to control it.

"MMM." Without a word, Evan swallowed Hurricane's entire length.

"Ohhhh." Shane moaned... he was already close to cumming. When Evan started giving him a hummer, it was too much for Shane but something slowed him down. Like he thought he knew the man giving him head, he also vaguely recognized the song...

"Get up on your feet... put your hands together... sing along with 3 count... we'll party on forever!"

Hurricane's eyes shot open. Shannon was standing beside him...

"Holy coincidence..."

"Not really..." Shannon was also sporting an impressive hardon and was stroking in time to the music.

"We like the Backstreet Boys... N'Sync too... Britney Spears is kinda cute... we watch TRL on MTV... everybody 3 count 1-2-3...

1...

2...

3!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the last three, Shane let go...

"Holy embarrassment..." Shane quickly covered himself up...

"You always said you were interested in a 3 count reunion." Shannon laughed. His plan had worked perfectly.

**THE END**


End file.
